User talk:Metroid Master
Welcome to Wikitroid! Metroid Master, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 19:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Talk page cleanup Why not just make a talk page archive? See my talk page in edit mode to find out what I mean. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) All you have to do is copy the template under the talkheader and then customize it to fit to your liking. Remember to take off archives 2-5 as you aren't there yet. Make a red link for User talk:Metroid Master/Archive 1 and then put all your past messages there. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Featured User-ness Man, they clipped the featured users page up. Now you're farther away from being on that list. Lame. Wonderwalrus 02:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :3= Oh well. What can you do right. It dosen't really bother me though. Metroid Master 12:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, chances are you'll get on it eventually anyway. Btw, I have some news for your Metroid News section on your user page. The news is... Zoomers are amazing. That's news to some people (unfortunately). Wonderwalrus 20:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ps walruses are cool :3= Task Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to obtain the Logbook entry for the MPH Yellow Blast Shield. I would do it myself, but, well, the blast shields with that color are all destroyed in my file. Any objections lady? Felt so wrong... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Urgent Metroid Master, this is important. Read Garfield 123's Metroid other M review, on his talk page. He says something in there I find particularly unnerving...and he has a point. I believe what I am referring to is in the section "random things that were done right". It's about Ridley. Hurry. Wonderwalrus 22:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Another challenge I challenge you to obtain the scan for Blue Force Field. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Think you could get the scans for Orange Blast Shield/Orange Force Field? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I'll try. Metroid Master 19:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) A New Metroid Game for you Hey Metroid Master, I just wanted to alert you of the presence of a new Metroid game out there. It's a flash game, so it's kind of cheap, but I figured you might like it. Type "Metroid Genesis" into Google and play the game. I thought it was kind of funny. (Super cheap, but funny.) It's about saving some Metroid DNA so Ridley can't use it to clone a Metroid army. BEWARE: It is REALLY cheap. Wonderwalrus 02:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it hilarious? I thought you might like it. It's cheap, isn't it? I figured you'd want to play it anyway. I'll let you know if I find anything else. Wonderwalrus 02:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you need to go to Youtube and search "Falcon Punch Kirby" It's really awesome. Not awesome just because Kirby's in it, but just straight up awesome. Wonderwalrus 20:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ''HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to be the first to tell you. By the way, walruses are cool. Wonderwalrus 05:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes, I do own the Trilogy. Do you need vouchers? I don't have all the ones unlocked ingame, so I won't be able to give you much. I'm at school right now so you'll have to talk to me later, in about 2 hours. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 18:48, January 31, 2011 (UTC) To answer your question... Okay, as long as you make them eventually. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 19:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, thanks. Metroid Master 14:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) About the Celestial links... While all the ones that begin with Alimbic would certainly make good articles (including the shipping routes) I find Physiology, Alpha Wave, Meditation and Holographic questionable. Now, I know all you admins and other people are going to use this against me, but they don't really have a lot of mentions. If they did, like Bee, Carbon and Epidermis, then maybe. But otherwise I would say no to those. Reinforcement Pillar just describes the Synergy Strut, and can be a redirect. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough I suppose, I will remove them then. Metroid Master 13:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Very Funny Hiya Metroid Master. I just posted a picture on my user page at the Pokemon Wiki, and I thought you'd get a kick out of it. Or maybe you'll have nightmares. ... Keep me posted! Wonderwalrus 17:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Anniversary That's it, bro? Seriously?... ... SERIOUSLY?!!?!? Wonderwalrus :3= 04:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC)